Nothing Arrived
by buildingbridges
Summary: "La première nuit, elle ne dort pas." Post-8x02.


_I waited for something, and something died_

 _So I waited for nothing, and nothing arrived_

* * *

Kate ne peut pas aller chez son père parce qu'il n'accepterait pas sa décision et s'énerverait - tout en gardant le calme qu'elle lui connaît, son regard perçant s'abattant sur ses choix. Elle ne peut pas aller chez Lanie parce qu'elle lui ordonnerait de rentrer chez elle. _Chez elle._ Dans un endroit qu'elle vient de rendre étranger en le quittant. Elle se répète que c'est temporaire, extrêmement temporaire - et ça l'est, elle se le promet. Mais provisoire ou non, sa décision l'a éloignée de tout ce qui lui est familier.

Elle s'installe d'abord dans un hôtel.

La première nuit, elle ne dort pas. Castle réchauffe toujours leur lit et elle s'est habituée à ne porter que des vêtements courts sous la couette pour ne pas suffoquer. Mais dans ces draps, elle est seule. Elle a froid et elle a oublié ses anti-douleurs au loft et elle y a laissé l'amour de sa vie et tout leur bonheur et elle ne peut pas se le pardonner.

Elle rêve de leur famille. Progressivement les espoirs heureux sont remplacées par un cauchemar et lorsqu'elle se réveille, l'image de Castle gisant dans son sang sous ses yeux est gravé sur sa rétine.

Son père devine que quelque chose va mal la deuxième fois qu'il l'appelle. Il lui demande comment elle va mais elle oublie momentanément qu'il sait seulement qu'elle a été blessée et sa voix tremble quand elle lui annonce qu'elle veut rentrer. Il ne comprend pas, bien évidemment. Elle peut pas lui demander. Il vit seul et dans l'ombre de lui-même depuis la mort de sa propre femme, comment pourrait-il accepter que sa fille refuse son propre bonheur ?

Elle respire plus facilement le reste de la journée parce qu'elle a du travail à faire et qu'elle est occupée.

Mais le quatrième jour, alors qu'elle commence à retrouver la force dont elle a besoin pour trouver la vérité et s'assurer qu'ils soient en sécurité, Castle apparaît devant elle avec un café et un sourire triste. Et lorsqu'elle lui demande ce qu'il est en train de faire, convaincue qu'il respecte son choix puisqu'il ne l'a pas suivie quand elle est partie, il avoue timidement - lui qui a pourtant toujours revendiqué son désir d'être avec elle - qu'il veut qu'elle revienne et qu'il va _tout_ faire pour la convaincre de rentrer.

Elle résiste.

Chaque fois qu'elle est tentée d'accepter tout ce qu'il lui offre et de retrouver son amour, leur bonheur, _leur vie,_ les mots de Rita lui reviennent. Si elle est honnête avec Castle - si elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle voulait déjà lui dire, dès qu'elle a appris ce qui se passait réellement - il l'aidera. Il soulèvera ciel et terre pour qu'ils trouvent la vérité. Il l'a toujours fait. Et comme McCord et le reste d'une équipe à laquelle elle s'est attachée malgré le peu de temps qu'ils ont passé ensemble, s'il la suit et s'il essaie de l'aider, il mourra.

Elle préférerait être avec Castle qu'être seule et malheureuse. Mais elle ne peut pas être avec lui s'il est mort.

Un mois passe et elle apprend à vivre comme avant. _Sans Castle._ Elle est l'ombre d'elle-même, un fantôme égaré dans les méandres d'une affaire qu'elle pensait avoir enfin fermée. Prisonnière de ses obsessions.

Son père lui pardonne - accepte - sa décision. La dernière fois qu'elle a vu la pitié dans ses yeux gris, elle était était seule et guérissait difficilement d'une plaie par balle. Les circonstances sont différentes. Pourtant, cette fois-ci encore, son coeur est brisé.

Il essaie de la distraire et l'emmène deux fois en une semaine dans leur café préféré en lui proposant de partager une glace comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Il parvient même à lui décrocher un petit sourire. Elle pourrait certainement l'écarter de sa vie, lui aussi. Le protéger. Mais son père n'est pas Castle et il ne la suit pas dans sa poursuite pour la vérité. Il n'y voit que ce qui lui a pris sa femme, peut-être parce qu'il n'a jamais cherché à savoir exactement pourquoi elle y accordait trop d'importance. Kate l'en remercie intérieurement parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas perdre son père alors qu'il est pratiquement tout ce qu'il lui reste.

La vie reprend son cours. Les feuilles mortes s'accumulent dans les rues et Kate s'achète un manteau épais parce qu'elle n'a pas la force de retourner au loft et affronter le regard attristé de son mari. Elle ne peut pas lui faire ça. Elle peut le quitter _temporairement_ mais elle ne peut pas lui arracher ses espoirs un par un.

Ryan et Esposito sont toujours en colère après elle, mais ils recommencent progressivement à lui parler sans parsemer leurs échanges d'allusions probablement censées la rapprocher de son mari.

Quarante-trois jours passent et sa quête de la vérité n'a pas avancé.

Le quarante-quatrième jour, Castle apparaît devant sa chambre d'hôtel.

Ses yeux sont gonflés et ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il est en colère et toute la tension que son corps peut tout juste retenir a gonflé ses biceps et serré ses poings, l'un appuyé contre l'encadrement de sa porte et l'autre le long de son pantalon noir. Sa chemise à carreaux est froissée - une de celles qu'elle préfère parce qu'elle adoucit habituellement les traits de son visage. Elle devine qu'il a sûrement un peu bu.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils restent debout l'un en face de l'autre, se contemplant silencieusement. Peut-être quelques secondes. Peut-être quelques minutes.

La colère s'est évanouie dans ses iris bleus, remplacée par l'amertume. Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête au rythme des vagues qui se chevauchent dans ses yeux, mêlant le chagrin et la tendresse. Ils l'implorent, ces grands yeux qu'elle aime tant.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est ? demande-t-il en rompant le silence assourdissant qui s'est installé entre eux.

Ses paupières lourdes s'abattent et un sourire naît sur ses lèvres à la simple écoute de sa voix. Elle reconnaît tout de sa manière de parler : sa façon d'articuler, son ton rauque et son _espoir._ Il lui rappelle d'autres souvenirs, ceux auxquels elle s'est accrochée toute la journée en effleurant son alliance.

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier ?

Sa voix se décompose, les sanglots trop lourds pour rester calmes et s'effacer au creux de sa gorge. C'est plus d'un mois de solitude qui s'écroule.

Quand Castle fait un pas vers elle et enroule ses bras autour de sa taille, elle ne le repousse pas. Elle love son visage contre son cou et respire _son_ odeur, ce subtil mélange de son gel douche, du produit qu'il applique sur ses cheveux, de son parfum et de la lessive qu'il utilise pour laver ses vêtements. La première fois qu'elle avait dormi au loft, elle avait gardé le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté et dans ses moments de panique, elle avait enfouit son nez contre le tissus pour se raccrocher à la vie. Cinq ans se sont écoulés entre ce moment et leur étreinte, mais elle a pratiquement le même rôle.

Kate préférerait être raisonnable et limiter leurs souffrances en lui demandant de partir, mais quarante-quatre jours de séparation ont ébranlé sa volonté de le mettre à l'écart pour le protéger. Peut-être que son chagrin lui est insoutenable et qu'elle souhaite mettre un terme à leur situation compliquée. Peut-être qu'elle est trop égoïste pour rester loin de lui.

Alors elle l'attire vers l'intérieur de sa chambre et ferme la porte derrière eux.

Castle s'écarte très légèrement, mais ses mains ne la désertent pas. Elles glissent le long de son corps et lorsqu'elles atteignent son visage, il essuie les larmes qui ont envahi ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ses phalanges caressent sa peau et le monde se réduit à ce contact continu entre eux.

Elle est consciente cette fois que les minutes s'écoulent et qu'il ne s'arrête pas, parce que les traces humides de ses émotions ont séché. Ses doigts ne trébuchent plus sur la courbe de ses pommettes. Ils voguent doucement, les apaisant.

\- Parle-moi, Kate. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es partie. Dis-le moi vraiment. Je te connais, je sais que tu ne t'enfuis plus. Plus maintenant. S'il te plait, Kate. Parle-moi.

Son écrivain est parti, effacé sous les mots hésitants d'un fantôme de lui-même. Alors ne se cache plus. Elle tourne la tête et dépose un baiser sur sa paume. Quels que soient les choix qu'elle a fait ce soir de septembre en décidant de s'éloigner de son mari pour le protéger, elle les abandonne.

\- Tu te souviens d'Allison Hyde ? Ce n'est pas elle qui a orchestré le meurtre de McCord, Hendricks et les autres. Ceux qui sont derrière Loksat terrifiaient Bracken, et j'ai besoin de savoir qui ils sont, Castle. Je pensais avoir mis tout ça derrière moi mais _je ne peux pas_. Il faut que ça se termine, parce que ces deux ans qu'on a eu ensemble sans avoir peur que Bracken nous fasse tuer ou emprisonner, ces deux dernières années en sécurité, c'est ce que je veux pour toute notre vie. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi sans avancer. On a parlé d'avoir une famille ensemble et c'est ce que je veux de tout mon coeur mais je ne peux pas donner naissance à des enfants qui seront tués à cause de moi. Le monde ne sera jamais assez sûr, mais si je peux le rendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus sûr, je _dois_ le faire.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je te suivrai quoi qu'il arrive, Kate. Tu le sais. Ensemble on peut tout faire, on l'a déjà prouvé.

Elle prend son visage entre ses mains et leurs fronts se heurtent, leurs bouches s'effleurant.

\- Mais à quel prix ? On ne peut pas être ensemble si tu es mort, Rick.

\- Et toi ? Tu as pensé à toi-même ? Tu crois que ta vie a moins de valeur que la mienne ? Je t'aime tellement que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi, je ne peux écrire, je ne sais même pas comment je continue à respirer et à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Il ne peut pas être plus proche d'elle et pourtant, à chaque mot qu'il prononce, il lui semble que Castle esquisse quelques centimètres de plus vers elle.

\- Rendre à la maison, Kate. Je t'en supplie. Tu as peur qu'ils s'en prennent à moi ? Je suis ton _mari._ Que tu vives dans un hôtel ou que tu dormes dans notre lit, ils s'attaqueront à moi. Laisse-moi assurer tes arrières. Tu me protégeras mieux si tu es près de moi.

Il s'empare de ses doigts et les porte à ses lèvres, embrassant sa peau sans jamais s'arrêter, un baiser en suivant un autre le long de ses veines, le long de ses jointures serrées.

\- D'accord. Ramène-moi à la maison, Castle.

Sa bouche s'écrase sur la sienne avant qu'elle ait fini sa phrase et il l'embrasse sans relâche. La frustration des derniers mois s'abat sur leur étreinte passionnée, ravivant tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas pu exprimer auparavant. Ses mains passent de son dos à ses épaules et s'enroulent dans ses cheveux et elle s'en empare, entrelaçant leurs doigts. L'alliance de Castle est froide contre annulaire mais elle est présente et c'est tout ce qui lui importe.

\- Je suis désolée. Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. Je t'aime tellement, je préférerais être malheureuse que te mettre en danger.

Elle recule très légèrement, essoufflée, et il glisse ses paumes sous son tee-shirt - il fait toujours ça. Elle lui a déjà demandé pourquoi il insistait toujours pour la mettre à nu, quelques mois après le début de leur relation. « _Parce que parfois, je t'aime tellement que je pourrais exploser. C'est impossible, mais tous les mots du monde ne pourraient pas te l'exprimer. Et peut-être que je peux t'exprimer ça à travers mon corps, mais il est hors de question qu'un bout de tissus se mettre entre nous. »_

\- Je ne sais pas quand je vivrai mon dernier jour. Mais qu'il arrive demain ou dans cinquante ans, je suis certain d'une chose. Je veux passer le temps qu'il me reste avec toi.

* * *

 _My dear sweet nothing, let's start a new_

 _From here on in it's just me and you._

* * *

J'ai écrit cet OS d'une traite hier soir et je ne l'ai que très légèrement modifié pour éviter d'en enlever l'aspect spontané ; j'espère que ça n'est pas gênant à la lecture. La série ne m'avait pas inspirée autant depuis bien longtemps et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir la suite, même si je doute qu'elle ressemble à la mienne.

Les paroles utilisées proviennent de la chanson de Villagers du même nom. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, aller (courez) l'écouter, elle est fantastique.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.


End file.
